El amanecer de un sentimiento
by SoraLove
Summary: Derek comienza a sentir cierto malestar por el hecho de que Casey se comienza a enamorar del nuevo profesor de Biologia ¿Celos? FINAL
1. Lluvia

**

* * *

**

**El amanecer de un Sentimiento**

* * *

**Cap 1.- Lluvia**

_En noche normal en la casa de la familia Venturi, todos estaban sentados cenando tranquilamente hasta que comenzó lo que podría llamarse el inicio del fin. Derek como de costumbre había escuchado un nuevo "chisme" y era de su querida Hermanastra Casey, en otras palabras decirlo ante todos seria devastador para ella e increíble para el, llovía mucho e incluso el clima había empeorado desde la mañana por ello suspendieron las clases ese día._

**Supongo que no hay mucho que contar**-_dijo George_- **puesto que salieron temprano, que mal que en el trabajo no...**

**De Hecho yo si tengo algo que contar**_-rió entre dientes Derek_

**¿Así? Seguramente alguna tontería, o algo sin importancia, quizás nos dirás sobre tu nueva novia... cual es... la segunda... de la semana**

**Casey, deja de molestar a Derek**

**¡¿pero mamá?!**

**Nora... déjala, trata de insultarme pero no puede... por que al menos yo si tengo novia no como otras personas...**

**Derek, basta. No la molestes mas**

**Gorge No pierdas tu tiempo con Derek el no entiende nada-**_le dijo casey_

**Seguramente, pero bueno adivinen de que me entere...**

**Ya déjate de rodeos- **_interrumpió Edwin-_**y dinos, estas así durante toda la cena ¿sucedió algo interesante Derek?**

**Bueno como ya les había mencionado hace menos de un mes entro un nuevo maestro de biología, bastante joven por cierto y varias chicas de la escuela se han inscrito a su clase solo para tratar de estar mas con ese **

**sujeto.. es bastante patético a mi parecer pero bueno-**_voltea a ver __a casey- _**es punto es que "por obra del destino"casey entro también a la misma clase y tal parece estar muy interesada en el profesor**

**Derek déjate de estupideces... como puedes asegurar que...**

**Déjame terminar "hermanita" En un momento te digo como se que es cierto- **_dijo victorioso el adolescente en cuestión_**- Lo que sucede es que, jejeje esta torpe escribió muchas veces el nombre del profesor con corazones alrededor y se le olvido la libreta donde lo escribió**

**¡¿QUEE?!-**_dijo muy sorprendida y sonrojada Casey_

**Esa Libreta la vieron todos-**_muerto de risa-_** y lo peor es que tenia tu nombre en grandes letras... jajajaja que tonta solo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo tan obvio.**

**Ahhh, pero si yo me acuerdo que la guarde en mi casillero**

**Exacto de ahí se cayo y alguien la recogió-**_riendo aun_**-de paso se encargo de propagar el chisme Jajajajaja**

**No puedo creerlo-**_agrego edwin_**- nosotros supimos de la chica enamorada del profesor jajajajaja pero no sabia que era Casey jajaja**

**Casey esta enamorada-**_dijo en tono burlón marti_

**Por favor dejen de reírse-**_los regaño el mayor de los Venturi_

**¿Casey todo es cierto? No crees que deberías interesarte en chicos de tu edad ¿No crees?-**_pregunto muy preocupada Nora_

**¿Casey estas bien?-** _la pequeña lizzie se acercó a su hermana_

_Por su parte ella se limito a quedarse callada cabizbaja, llorando para ella misma mientras escuchaba las burlas de Derek. Ese que se había salido con la suya desde que llegaron a la casa de los Venturi hace tanto tiempo, eso no había servido para reforzar los lazos entre los dos. Al contrario eso los distanciaba cada ves mas._

_Aun que era algo mas madura no lograba comprender a su hermanastro y el por que la trataba de esa manera, ya tenían 18 años ambos. __¿No se suponía que debían madurar? Al menos él no lo había logrado._

**Derek... eres... un**

_Al momento de decir esto Casey se puso de pie estrepitosamente, y con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos le grito al sujeto que la molestaba siempre._

_Y salió corriendo de la casa_

**¡¡¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**CASEY ESPERA**-_dijo Nora al ver como salía en plena lluvia su hija_

**¡¡¡NO TE VAYAS!!!-**_sorprendida quedo su hermana menor_

**¡¡VES LO QUE OCASIONAS DEREK!!**

**Pero papá ella fue la tonta que...**

**CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VES**

**Bah, sus arranques de locura ¿además que gana huyendo así con este clima tan feo? Es una dramática**

**George debemos ir a buscarla, no quiero que le pase nada**

**Yo tampoco Nora, pero no podemos dejar a los niños solos... DEREK**

**Esta bien... los cuidare pero...**

**NO, TU VIENES CONMIGO A BUSCAR A CASEY...**

**¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!-** _muy molesto_

**Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de ocasionar esto, Nora por favor espera aquí y cuida de los niños**

**Esta bien pero**- _lo abraza_- **conduce con cuidado George**

**SI, iré por Casey...**

* * *

_Por otro lado la joven de dulce mirada se encontraba sentada en medio de un parque, uno que no había visto. Aparentemente corrió sin sentido y después se perdió. Suspiro mientras trataba de recordar algo que la ayudase a regresar a su casa._

_La lluvia no daba tregua y se había encargado de empapar por completo a casey, y amentar el nivel de agua en las calles lo que hacia casi imposible transitar por ellas, retrasando la búsqueda de los Venturi_

**No puedo creer que me pusiera así**-_sonrojada_- **es verdad que el profesor Hunter es muy guapo pero... no es para que inventen otras cosas de mi... ****¡Maldición! Sabia que olvidaba algo... ¡ESTUPIDA LIBRETA!**

**¡¿Señorita Macdonald?!**

**¿He?-**_levanto la cabeza y se encontró precisamente con el tan mencionado profesor_- **AHHHHH, es usted...**

**Ya veo así que si eras tu después de todo**- _le sonríe_- **te vi y sabia que esa cara me resultaba familiar**

**AH**-_muy sonrojada_-** Profesor Hunter que hace por aquí y con este clima**

**Pues yo vivo mas adelante en los edificios del centro, solo que salí por que ya no tenia leche, y tu que haces aquí... además sin un paraguas**

_Al volver un poco en si Casey de dio cuenta que salió de su casa con una blusa de tirante, un pans y unas pantuflas. Bastante vergonzoso, sin contar que estaba empapada. Mientras que su admirado profesor de Biología estaba casual con un suéter y un pantalón de vestir, el que se había llevado ese día a la escuela. Por supuesto contaba con un útil paraguas de color Negro._

**Es que tuve un problema en mi casi y salí como si nada... por eso.**

**Entiendo**-_le sonríe_- **Ven conmigo vamos a un lugar aquí cerca**

**Pero así-** _muy sonroja se sujeto las ropas_-**estoy ridícula**

**Je**-_le sonríe nuevamente_- **Ven, descuida estas bien así**

**Ah-**_sonrojada_-**profesor Hunter**

**Vamos Macdonald estamos fuera de la clase puedes llamarme Gabriel**

**Pero... yo, seria muy incorrecto**

**Que mal, así tendríamos mas confianza y podría decirte por tu nombre**

**Pues usted puede llamarme Casey si gusta... yo tratare de decirle...**

**Gabriel... así esta bien entonces Casey**

_La chica se sonrojo de sobre manera, ya que el profesor solo solía llamarla por su apellido, y ahora que lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre le ocasionaba una gran alegría y pena a la ves. __De pronto llegaron a una panadería que estaba por cerrar pero salió una mujer mayor y saludo a Hunter, puesto que se conocían_

**Ahhhh, Gabriel hace mucho que no me visitas ¿quién es tu amiga?**

**¿Acaso una nueva novia?**

**Por favor Stella, ella es mi alumna casey como te darás cuenta necesita de tu ayuda, no tendrás una ropa que le prestes para que se seque.**

**Pero no es necesario**-_mas apenada aun_-**estoy bien así puedo irme a mi casa y no pasara a mayor... Ahhh ashuuuuuuuu**

**Santo cielo ya te resfriaste**-_dijo stella_- **Entra pequeña te preparare el baño, mientras que a ti te daré un café... Gabriel.**

**Muchas gracias stella**

**Se lo agradezco mucho señora-**_dijo amablemente la joven_

_Lo que estaba haciendo era poco correcto para la señorita Macdonald, entrar a casa de un desconocido y bañarse como si nada. Pero por alguna razón ella sentía confianza al estar con Hunter; Quizás por aquel sentimiento que le ocasionaba el joven profesor._

_Cuando termino entro al cuarto de stella y vio un bello vestido de verano color azul marino. Algo viejo pero no le dio importancia y se lo puso, aun que había un problema su ropa interior estaba mojada así que no traía nada abajo, eso le provocaba pena... ya que si llegara a notarse_

**¿Puedo pasar Pequeña?**

**Hmmm , adelante señora...**

**Ahhh veo que te quedo mi vestido de cuando era mas joven, disculpa que no pueda darte ropa interior pero es que no tengo ninguna nueva... lo único que pude conseguirte es este pequeño short que puedes usar abajo del atuendo ¿te parece?**

**Esta siendo muy amable se lo agradezco mucho...**

_Termino de cambiarse y se puso unos zapatos que le quedaban un poco grande pero con los cuales podía caminar bien, bajo hasta la cocina donde le tenían un pedazo de pan dulce y un chocolate caliente, a la orilla estaba sentado Hunter quien la miro de pies a cabeza._

_La verdad le había sentado muy bien la ropa, aun que de por si Casey ya se había convertido en una Mujer muy bella y eso nadie lo negaba a excepción de Derek por supuesto._

**Luces muy bien Casey**

**No diga eso profesor Hunter, me apena**-_sonriendo_

**Aun que-**_Este se para y se acerca a la joven, mientras tiernamente le habla por el oído_-**Creo que debo prestarte mi suéter se te vera mejor...**

**Ah-**_muerta de nervios y sonrojada_- **pero... después usted.**

**Despreocúpate**-_se quita el suéter_-**tu lo necesitas mas... créeme**

_No tuvo el valor para decirle que era notorio la escasees de Sostén, ya que era algo muy personal y lo menos que quería Gabriel es que ella se sintiera ofendida o mal. Así con el suéter puesto no se notaba el frío que pudiese sentir; luego de estar un tiempo mas con Stella, hunter se llevo a Macdonald para encaminarla hasta su casa, protegido por aquel mencionado paraguas. Era algo incomodo o raro caminar al lado de la persona que te gusta y mas si es tu profesor de biología._

**Vives mas o menos lejos no...**

**Un poco, lamento las molestias profesor Hunter**

**Descuida, no es para tanto. Además hice lo correcto ¿No crees?**

**Sin duda**-_sonrojada_-**bueno esta es mi casa, ya sabe... cuando guste venir será bienvenido, le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi**

**De nada... por cierto que bonita casa, es mejor que el departamento donde vivo- _le sonríe tiernamente_- espero verte mañana y ojala no resultes enferma ¿bien?**

**Ok**

**¡¡CASEY!!-**_sale Nora de la casa asustada_- **que bueno que regresaste**

**¡¿Mamá?!**

_Gabriel se enterneció un poco con la escena, era verdad que se había salido de casa pero casey ya era mayor, y su madre la veía como si tuviera cinco años o menos. __La abrazo como si hubiera estado fuera un mes, después Nora saludo y agradeció la ayuda del profesor, argumentando que estaba en deuda._

_Hunter solo coloco su mano en la cabeza de casey, diciéndole que era una muy buena joven, aparte de ser una de sus mejores alumnas._

**Muchas gracias enserio... mi esposo y su hijo fueron a buscarla, les hablare para que estén mas tranquilos.**

**¡¿DEREK TAMBIEN?!-**_dijo una sorprendida casey_

**Si, George lo obligo... pero que bueno que estas bien, no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera, solo por que Derek diga un chisme tan absurdo, recuerda que eres libre de que te guste cualquiera...**

**¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!**

**Vamos si el Profesor Hunter no le dirá a nadie ¿cierto?**

**He... de que??**

**Pues Mi linda casey esta enamorada de un profesor y por desgracia, lo escribió en su libreta y ahora toda la escuela lo sabe... me gustaría que la ayudara para que no la molestaran en su clase... ¿usted que imparte?**

**Ahhhhyyy Mamá**-_mas roja aun, Nora había arruinado todo_

**Imparto la clase de Biología... señora Macdonald**

**Ahhh que bueno ¿Biología¿Entonces usted...?**

**Mamá el señor hunter debe irse ya a su casa no lo entretengas mas**

**HEEE-**_Nora muy nerviosa_-**cierto, que le vaya bien; Gracias.**

* * *

_Ambas entraron a la casa y casey le dirigió una mirada asesina a su madre, ella trato de disculparse. Jamás pensó que el era el profesor del cual su hija se había interesado; después de un momento llegaron George y Derek, el primero también abrazo a casey, prometiéndole que su hijo trataría de comportarse mejor. Como era de esperarse Derek dijo que lo mas probable era que no. Justo cuando iba a regresar a su alcoba pudo escuchar como Nora le contaba a su padre de que el Profesor HUNTER había traído sana y salva a su "querida" Hermanastra._

**¡¿EL SEÑOR HUNTER?!**

**Así es, y debo decir que... Casey tienes muy buenos gustos...**

**¡¡MAMÁAAAAA!!-**_toda roja-_**No digas esas cosas, además un estoy molesta por que prácticamente le dijiste a "Gabriel" que el me gustaba**

**¿Ga-bri-el?-**_dijo algo molesto Derek_-**Ya lo llamas por su nombre**

**AHHH dios le dije por su nombre que pena-**_aun mas avergonzada_-**pero es que fue tan amable conmigo y me dio permiso de llamarlo por su nombre, es tan atento... y ahhhhh**

**Vaya suspiro... jejeje-**_comento George_-**Espero no ser Suegro pronto**

**¡¡PAPÁ NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!!**

_A nuestro rebelde Muchacho no le agradaba mucho la idea de que casey se interesara en aquel sujeto, pero le resultaba aun mas detestable el saber que el tan Hunter no le era indiferente a ella._

**George... Derek tiene razón, es solo su profesor. Además es mucho mas grande que casey a fin de cuentas**

**Quizás pero es joven para ser maestro... tiene 25 años**

**¡¡¿25 años?!!**-_casi grito nora_- **es muy joven... debe ser muy inteligente**

**Así es**-_muy emocionada alabándolo casey_-**Es sorprendente, sabe mucho mas que varios Maestros mayores... solo que no toman muy en cuenta su ingenio por el hecho de que es joven.**

**Parece que después de todo si vienes aceptando que te gusta ESE**

**Ahhh pues... supongo que si, además a ti que te importa Derek, todo esto fue tu culpa en primer lugar... aun que gracias a eso pude encontrarme con el y me presto su suéter**-_tocando la ropa_-**ahhhhhh**

**Que patética te ves**

_Al decir eso, Derek se marcho molesto por las escaleras, dejando a todos algo consternados y extrañados. En especial a Casey __¿Por qué se disgustaba tanto¿Quizás le molestaba perder? ya que su imprudencia solo había acercado a su hermanastra a Gabriel_

**ESTUPIDA CASEY... como puede gustarte ese IDIOTA... BAH NO LE DARE IMPORTANCIA- **_se dijo así mismo Venturi_

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Es mi primer fic de "Mi Vida con Derek" y el primero que no es de anime, supongo que es un logro. En fin me despido por ahora ya los veré en el siguiente capitulo, si es que no tardo años en subirlo ...Jejeje. Cualquier cosa entren a mi perfil. Adiós

atte

**Soralove**


	2. Atracción en horas de clases

**

* * *

****El amanecer de un Sentimiento**

**Cap 2.-Atracción en horas de clases**

* * *

_Era una mañana aparentemente normal para todos, Marti estaba desayunando tranquila, Lizzie terminaba de arreglarse, Edwin terminaba su tarea antes de entrar a clases, Derek comía cereal de un humor insoportable mientras que Casey bajaba por las escaleras radiante y feliz por todo, supongo que la razón era obvia_

**Buenos días Casey, te prepare tu cereal**

**Muchas Gracias Lizzie no tenias que hacerlo-**_sonríe mas_**- Buenos días**

**¿Te estas dirigiendo a mi?**

**Exacto... Derek, estoy de tan buen humor que ni siquiera tu puedes arruinarme la mañana-**_se burla_**- Ahhh**

**No me subestimes... y si estas feliz solo por que el maestro Hunter trajo a una estúpida niñita perdida... pues entonces que patético. Él solo te ve como la Mocosa que eres, así que no te ilusiones-**_se ríe_

**Sabia que era demasiado bello para ser cierto-**_muy molesta_**- siempre tienes que arruinarme la vida, eres Imposible Derek Venturi**

**Je-**_se levanta dispuesto a irse_**-Te dije que no me subestimaras**

_Después de ese desayuno, normal en esa casa. Todos se disponían a irse a clases como de costumbre. Derek se iba con uno de sus tantos amigos, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que no esperaba en lo mas mínimo y que por cierto No le agradó._

**¡¿Es usted el profesor de Biología?!**

**Hmmm, Buenos días... disculpa mi ignorancia pero ¿Tu quien eres? Pensé que esta era la casa de los Macdonald...**

**En parte-**_dijo poniendo su mano en el marco de la puerta, impidiendo que entrase_**-Resulta que soy el hermanastro de Casey, ósea que esta casa es tanto Venturi como Macdonald**

**Entiendo, discúlpame no lo sabia...**

**Se puede saber que hace aquí Profesor... la escuela queda para otro rumbo, por si se perdió claro- **_vaya sarcasmo, característico de él._

**Je**

_Pero en lugar de molestar al apuesto hombre de cabellos negros y lacios, solo ocasiono una leve sonrisa, La cual por cierto le sentaba de maravilla. Después de eso suspiro y de manera desafiante llamo a casey._

**¡¡SEÑORITA MACDONALD!!**

**He-**_muy sorprendida ya que derek no la dejo ver quien había_

_llegado_**- AHHHHH PROFESOR HUNTER...**

**Oiga, por que le grita de esa forma...**

**Lo siento NIÑO pero es que vine a verla a ella, no a su hermanastro**

**¡¡¿QUÉ?!! En primer lugar me llamo Derek Venturi y en segundo no tiene por que estar aquí... es un Maestro lo olvido?**

**Je, lo que digas...**

_Tras esa respuesta, Casey salió casi tumbando a Derek quien no la dejaba pasar, se sonrojo mucho al ver a Gabriel quien tenia su auto estacionado en la puerta de su casa, con motivo no muy claros pero con el simple hecho de haber venido era mas que suficiente para ella._

_Por otro lado Derek observaba desde la puerta muy furioso, al parecer el tan Hunter no le caí nada bien ¿por qué será?_

_El profesor dijo que solo había pasado y quería venir a saludar a su alumna predilecta y de paso... levarla a la escuela ¡Vaya!_

**Ahhhh, enserio puede llevarme**

**Claro, seria un placer...Casey. si tu quieres...**

_Todo era un sueño mágico, aquel joven apuesto el dueño de sus pensamientos desde hace mas de un mes estaba invitándola a su auto para llevarla a la escuela y solo a ella. Por que a__fin de cuentas cuantos maestros llevan a sus alumnas a clases._

_Por otro lado Derek no se creía para nada la buena actitud del maestro, y lo que mas le molestaba era ver como Casey estaba dispuesta a todo por el. ¿podría ser acaso que el tal Gabriel... estaba interesado en ella?_

_¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!! Se dijo una y otra vez._

_No se iba a quedar viendo como su hermanastra se derretía por ese imbecil, pero como era Derek... en vez de actuar solo se marcho dejándolos solos; desde luego fue lo peor que pudo hacer._

**Puedes decirle a tu madre que vendrás conmigo**

**Ahhh, pero no soy una niña... para decirle todo además me vas a llevar tu así que no tiene por que desconfiar.**

**Vaya- **_le dedica una bella sonrisa_**-al fin me hablas de "tu"**

**AHHHH discúlpeme no me di cuenta...**

**Déjalo así, aun que me gustaría mas que me llamaras Gabriel**

_¿Qué estaba pasando realmente? Ese tipo de conversación era mas bien de un par de enamorados... No de un alumno y su profesor._

_Pero por alguna extraña razón a ninguno de los dos le molesto ese sentimiento, sus ojos se encontraron y sus miradas eran enternecedoras, _

_Él cerro los ojos y aproximo su mano hacia la puerta del auto para que casey entrara, mientras volvía a revelar sus bellas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos. Ese simple acto ocasiono un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la joven mujer. Algo estaba pasando y ellos lo sabían._

**Adelante...**

**Gracias**

_En viaje fue rápido pero no hablaron casi de nada, tanto el como ella aprovecharon el tiempo para pensar y llegar a una respuesta. Por aquello ocurrido. Gabriel estaba asustado aquella joven le había llamado la atención desde el momento que la vio sentada en la primera fila de su clase, era muy notorio que las demás muchachas entraron solo con el afán de conquistarlo. En cambio Casey entro solo por querer saber un poco mas y secretamente Hunter quería ser notado por la señorita Macdonald __Y cuando al fin lo consiguió fue como si hubiese estado muy contento._

_También supo de aquella tan mencionada libreta y busco a la dueña por todos los medios hasta que le dijeron que era ella..._

_Le parecía increíble pero tan gratificante, luego al encontrársela hay esa noche posada como un ángel bajo la lluvia, las ropas de quedaban ceñidas por lo mojadas que estaban y delineaban su bella figura con el contraste se sus bellos ojos que voltearon a verlo con asombro._

_¡¡Ahhhh Casey Macdonald tal parece que cautivaste un corazón!! __Pero no es el único..._

* * *

_Las clases transcurrieron también normales con la diferencia de que casey no fue a la cafetería a comer como de costumbre si no que se quedo en el aula junto con Gabriel, conversando, comiendo, viéndose fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes que parecían eternos._

_Créanlo o no Derek se preocupo al no encontrarse con macdonald y fue a buscarla, encontrándola en aquel salón. Los vio por la ventana con tanto coraje que no pudo contenerse a interrumpir aquella bella escena; Pero antes se pudo percatar de maldito destello en los ojos de Gabriel y también en que... ella lo miraba con ternura, ese mirada que jamás le había dedicado a él, y__que aun que fingía lo contrario era lo que mas deseaba ser visto por casey de esa manera... ya que él..._

**¡¿INTERRUMPO?!**

**Señor Venturi...??**

**¿Derek¿qué haces aquí?**

**Nada pase para ver por que no venias a la cafetería y... pues**

_De manera algo brusca tomo a su hermanastra del hombro y se la llevo, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada retadora a Gabriel haciéndolo __entender lo que era tan evidente._

_Derek estaba muy interesado en Casey, demasiado para ser solo celos de hermano. Así que Hunter capto la indirecta, pero eso le había servido para darse cuenta que Derek no era el único interesado sentimentalmente en Macdonal, Si no que el también_

**Con su permiso... señor Hunter**

**Hasta pronto... Venturi**

* * *

_Ya lo bastante lejos del lugar casey se soltó de Derek y muy enojada le pidió una explicación, era obvio que él no le diría la verdad. ya que ni él mismo la había asimilado; Así que solo le dijo lo que se le vino a la mente._

**¡¿Qué te importa?!**

**Pues claro que me importa... me sacaste de una manera muy grosera y quede como una tonta enfrente de Gabriel...**

**Sigues**-_lanzándole una mirada asesina_-**Llamándolo por su nombre.**

**Eso es lo de menos**-_un poco sonrojada_-**Solo quiero saber cual es tu problema con él, a sido muy amable conmigo ¿acaso esta mal?**

**Mira Casey a mi no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer pero, date cuenta de una vez por todas que Hunter no te va a hacer caso. Solo te lastimas a ti misma con este amor platónico**

**Hmmmm**-_bajando la mirada_-**Y si es así... ¿qué mas te da?**

**Te evito el ridículo, después de todo eres mi hermanastra y tu mala reputación me esta afectando...**

**Eso es todo lo que te interesa... QUEDAR BIEN ENFRENTE DE OTRAS PERSONAS, eres un imbecil**

**Espera... CASEY**

_Tratando de sujetarla pero en vano, esquivo a Derek y se fue muy enojada hasta el baño de mujeres, Necesitaba un lugar inaccesible para él. __Empeñada en que su hermanastro quería desgraciarle la vida no salió de hay hasta que las clases terminaran, no quería encontrárselo para nada aun que eso significara que tampoco vería a Hunter._

_Venturi estaba dándose golpes en la pared literalmente por haber dicho esa palabras que si bien era algo normal en el, esta ves no quiso decirlas_.

**Me desquicia... Casey**-_pensando_- **pero me fastidia mas cuando habla de ese sujeto... y apenas es un día. ¡maldición! no quiero pensar en lo que me espera; Aghhh Maldito Hunter**

**Heee Derek**-_lo saludo un amigo_-**No entraste a Física, que sucede te quedaste de ver con alguna de tus novias...**

**Ah-**_sacado de si_-**déjame en paz quieres... otra cosa, regresare a casa solo tengo mucho que pensar, así que puedes irte**

**Esta bien; no te enojes... adiós**

* * *

_La hora de salida paso y el lugar estaba completamente vació, solo quedaba una Casey algo asustada pues se quedo dormida, ocasionando que se fuese mas tarde de lo planeado. Tomo sus cosas y salió antes de que el conserje la viese. Camino por aquel parque ya oscuro, bastante malo para variar, faltando un buen trayecto para su casa así que quiso evitar pasar por ahí pero fue inevitable, temerosa atravesó el lugar pero alguien la tomo del brazo. Como un acto de reflejo Ella lanzo un golpe a la cara de la persona, hizo esto cerrando los ojos pero al abrirlo se encontró con..._

**¡¿DEREK?!**

**¡Qué golpe... enserio!-**_sobandose la mejilla_-**Auchhh**

**Discúlpame-**_tratando de ayudarlo_-**No te vi... pero... ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Fah-**_esquivando su mirada_-**Estuve esperándote para regresarnos juntos**

**¿He¿ te sucede algo?? Tu no eres así**

**Lo que pasa es que desde ayer que te fuiste de casa, mi papá me amenazo de que no te molestara mas-**_enojado_- **por eso si llego a casa sin ti pensaran que volviste a escaparte y me castigaran por tu culpa**

**Entiendo**-_suspira_-**Bien pues, vamonos de una buena ves...**

**SI como sea**

**Oye...**

**¿Qué quieres?**

**Yo solo quería disculparme contigo...**

**¿TU DISCULPARTE? Casey te sucedió algo... por que diablos deberías disculparte si no me hiciste nada...**

**Pues, es sobre el profesor Hunter**

**AH, él-** _dijo mientras hervía como una tetera del enojo_-¿**qué tiene?**

**Tienes razón... él no podría fiarse en mi de esa manera, es solo que yo bueno, creí que podía ser posible que yo le gustase... pero ya veo que todo fue una ilusión y lamento si te ocasione algún mal**

**Casey...**

_Venturi se sentía muy culpable, le dijo aquellas palabras solo por enojo y lo peor del caso es que Hunter si se interesaba por casey, pero el no podía decírselo... o mas bien No QUERIA. No concebía que hacer, que decirle..._

_ahí estaba disculpándose por algo que no tenia sentido. Aun así Derek estaba muy preocupado no quería lastimarla mas, hasta que sucedió aquello._

**Ahhh, de seguro es deme estar enamorado de una mujer mayor, inteligente, divertida... y muy Bonita-**_después comenzó a llorar_

**¡¡NO LLORES!!**

**¿Qué?-**_no se había percatado que las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas_

**No tienes por que llorar, no seas Tonta... es evidente que ese tal maestro no cuenta con alguna pareja por el momento. Así que no creas que esta con otra Mujer...**

**Derek...**

_Muchas veces él la había hecho sentir mal, sufrir y llorar pero ahora que sus palabras habrían ocasionado una leve sonrisa... era __Algo muy placentero, incluso se sentía mejor que molestarla pensó el chico de cabellos alborotados._

**En fin vamonos de una buena ves o nunca llegaremos y Nora me regañara por que no estas en casa**

**Si-**_le sonríe_-**Gracias... muy a tu manera trataste de darme ánimos**

**Bah-**_se le veía un leve sonrojo_-**Como quieras verlo**

**Aja... Vamonos**

_Dijo mucho mas tranquila ya que Derek se había preocupado un poco en ella, pero lo que mas le agradaba era que tal vez... solo tal vez el profesor Hunter podría no ser tan inalcanzable. __Ahhhh Casey si supieras... en fin._

* * *

_Llegando a casa y antes de entrar ambos prepararon una excusa por si les cuestionaban algo al respecto. No fue así por que Nora y George estaban atendiendo a una visita que olvidaron aquel incidente._

**Supongo que nos salvamos**

**Se podría decir... igual mi excusa era perfecta, bueno me voy a cambiar**

**Si-**_dijo casey quedándose abajo preparándose un poco de fruta_

**Oye Casey-**_la llamo su pequeña hermana_-**Te vas a quedar esta noche**

**¿Qué si me voy a quedar? Desde luego ¿Por qué?**

**Mañana tengo prueba de Karate y esta noche me quedare con Alexa para practicar... Mamá ya me dejo, Edwin se ira con sus amigos también a una pijamada**

**¿Edwin a una pijamada? Jajajaja vaya... que divertido...**

**Exacto, y Mamá y George saldrán con esa persona que vino, no se quien sea de seguro es amigo del trabajo de george... Los que se quedan son tu, Derek y Marti.**

**No lo sabia... supongo que esta bien, hoy no me dejaron mucha tarea, además cuidar a marti no es tan difícil una vez que sabes..**

**Esta bien, era solo eso tengo que irme de una vez Mamá ira a dejarme**

**Ok, cuídate mucho... adios**

* * *

_Pasaron aproximadamente unas tres horas desde que se fueron los padres del hogar Marti ya estaba rendida completamente dormida, Derek no se había dado ni cuenta que estaban ellos tres solos, por otro lado Casey veía una película de terror en la sala hasta que escucho unos pasos de las escaleras, asustada prendió la luz y se encontró con un Derek medio dormido y con mucha hambre._

**¡hmmmm!-**adormilado- **Casey... eres tu**

**Ejem... si soy yo... ¿qué quieres?**

**Ahhh-** _bostezó_- **Tengo hambre dile a Papá que me haga algo de comer... y que me lo lleve a mi habitación...**

**No están**

**¡¿Qué?!-** _se despertó por completo_**-¡¿a dónde Fueron?!**

_Salieron a cenar con el señor Stuart, compañero de George, Edwin y Lizzie tampoco están. Solo estamos nosotros y marti pero ella ya se durmió. Si no estuvieras encerrado en tu cuarto todo el tiempo pude habértelo dicho... para que salieras con alguna de tus novias... al fin de_ _cuentas no se iban a_ _enterar._ _Trate de levantarte pero cerraste con seguro como de costumbre._

**Ya veo... pero no tenia pensado salir esta vez... estoy Muy cansado**

**Hmmm Como sea, hazte de comer tu...**

**¿qué estas viendo?**

_Dijo tras acercarse a Casey, quien estaba aun sentada. Por inercia Derek se sentó al lado de su hermanastra, en vez de sentarse en su tan amado sillón prefirió estar al lado de la joven. Supongo que las razones eran obvias ¿No creen?._

**Es una película de terror... ¿Por qué? A ti no te gustan**-_algo molesta_- **que yo sepa te fascinan esas donde salen mujeres en trajes de baño o muy provocativas ¿No es así?**

**BAH-**_sonrojado_- **Que te importa tonta, Además esa película me gusta ya la había visto con Kennia-** _una de sus tantas novias_**- en el cine.**

**Ahhhhh-** _fingió interés-_ **Pero seguramente no viste la película... es lo ultimo que hace un Chico como tu en el cine**

**Bah pues de hecho... eso no viene al caso mejor cállate y déjame verla a mi también.**

**Como quieras**

**Eso are**

_Después de un rato sin dirigirse la palabra derek escucho un estornudo proveniente de su hermanastra, se paro y subió las escaleras_

**¿Ya te vas a dormir?-**_pregunto casey algo confundida_

**NOOOO**

**¿entonces?**

_Ella se sorprendió al verlo bajar con una manta de su cuarto, acto seguido se volvió a sentar de una manera algo tosca le aventó la manta casey, dándole a entender que se cubriera para que no siguiera estornudando._

**Derek**-_Algo sonrojada_-**Gracias**

**Ja-**_sonrojado_- **es para que ya no molestes con tus estornudos**

**Hmmm, de todas formas**-_se cobija_- **Gracias...**

**De... de nada...**

_Así volvieron a consumirse por el silencio durante media hora mas hasta que... se escucho algo que era...un... estornudo ahora el provenía del chico de cabellos castaños. Ella lo miro por un momento, lo pensó varias veces pero al final se decidió a hacer algo totalmente inesperado algo peligroso ya que Derek pudiese decirle algo... aun así lo hizo._

_Cobijo a Su querido hermanastro con la manta, estando ella cubierta también, después solo se acercó y recostó en el hombro de... Él._

**¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?!-**_mega sonrojado_

**tengo sueño**-_dijo con indiferencia_-**además a mi también me molestan tus estornudos... si te molesta me voy...**

**NO**-_Sonrojado-_ **No me molesta...**

**Bien-**_dice después de haber cerrado sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida_

**¡¿Casey?!-Mirandola-Ya te dormiste**

**Vaya... que tonta se hubiera ido a dormir a su cuarto... aun que**-_dijo en voz baja y posteriormente la abrazo atrayéndola a su pecho_- **Así me gusta mas... que estés conmigo... y con nadie mas... Casey...**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Soralove.-** deje muy abandonado el pobre fic pero me alegra ver que ya hay dos nuevos fics de esta linda parejita, suerte a todos.

Gracias por firmar.

**JUNIO 2007**


	3. Despertra, de la ilusión

**El amanecer de un Sentimiento**

**Por.- SoraLove**

* * *

**Cap 3.- Despertar... de la ilusión **

_Los rayos del sol, entrantes por la ventana, había logrado despertar al joven de cabellos castaños pero no a la joven que descansaba en su pecho. __Ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón Toda la noche, Derek no le resultaba incomodo en lo mas mínimo._

_De hecho no quería que Casey se despertase, deseaba permanecer todo el tiempo posible a su lado de esa manera, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que el teléfono sonaba a todo lo que da. El molesto joven no le quedaba de otra mas que fingirse dormido para no levantar sospechas... Ella abrió sus bellos ojos, casi por inercia fue y contesto el teléfono de la sala._

**¿Bueno?-**_muy adormilada_**-Quien habla...**

**Buenos días Señorita Macdonald ¿La desperté?**

**AHHHHH-**_contesto alterada_**-hmmm No para nada, aya estaba despierta... iba a bañarme... hmmm Muy Buenos Días Profesor Hunter**

_Aquello había llegado directo a los oídos de Derek, con molestia se levanto del sillón haciendo mueca de enojo. Tan bien que se la había pasado con Casey aquella noche para que ahora se olvidara todo por la dichosa llamada de tal Gabriel._

_Además le repudiaba el comportamiento de niña linda de casey para con él, siendo que siempre era muy agresiva con Derek._

**Si, aja-**_aun hablando por teléfono_**-Claro... Nos vemos...**

**Hmmm-**_arqueando la ceja_**-¿Qué tanto te cuenta tu novio?**

**Bueno, me dijo que vendría por mi para ir a la escuela... tiene algo muy importante que decirme así que-**_sonríe mucho_**-debo ir a bañarme y alistarme cuando venga... **

**Aja... Lárgate...**

_¡¡ESA ESTUPIDA!!pensó una y otra vez, ya que Macdonald no se había molestado, ni negado, el comentario de Derek._

_Sobre que el profesor Hunter era su "Novio". Pero es que en verdad eso no podía considerarse como insulto ya que Gabriel era muy apuesto, mas bien seria un halago llamarlo así._

_Paso menos de una hora, Casey bajaba por las escaleras muy emocionada, además había estrenado una blusa que se compro hace tiempo para esta temporada; Era muy linda y algo atrevida, claro__tomando en cuenta que ella__casi no vestía así. Derek no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirarla._

_Casey era muy hermosa pero en esta ocasión se veía aun mas, su blusa era entallada, color rojo, escotada mostrando la mitad de sus senos. El pantalón era casual color negro acompañado de un cinto de pedrería,__agregando a eso sus cabellos lacios hasta la espalda._

**Waaaa ¡Casey¿Iras a ver a algún chico?-**_dijo su madre algo apurada por que tenia que irse_**-Espero que después me lo presentes**

**¡¡Mamá!!-**_sonrojada_**-No es eso... ya deja de molestarme**

**Hmmm, yo te veo igual que todos los días-**_dijo ocultando su rostro el cual estaba muy rojo_**-Además al único que le gustabas era a Sam.**

**¡¡Derek!!-**_lo reprendió Nora_

**Es la verdad... pero ahora Sam tiene una escultural Novia y ya llevan dos años juntos, Jaja se nota por que abandonó a Casey.**

**Derek-**_lo mira casey con indiferencia_**-No me molesta... ya que tu no eres nadie para hablar de eso, tu única relación larga a sido de tan solo dos meses así que no puedes opinar mucho al respecto.**

**He... yo-**_lo dejo callado por un buen rato_**-Eso no importa**

**Je- **_sonríe maliciosa_**-Ya vez... y déjame decir que...**

**Ding Ding-**_sonaba el timbre de la puerta_

**Ahhh-**_muy sonrojada_**- ¡¡YA LLEGO!! Ahh... y yo aun no me lavo los dientes ¡¡OH DIOS!! Mamá dile al profesor Hunter que voy enseguida**

**Esta bien-**_tranquilizándola_**-Le diré, pero termina de comer...**

_Nora fue abrir encontrando a un profesor mas arreglado de la cuenta y con una agradable fragancia, Hasta la señora macdonald se sonrojo al verlo,__Le__informo que Casey vendría en un momento, que podría esperarla sentado si gustaba.__Como era de esperarse Derek hizo acto de presencia._

**Buenos días-**_dijo entre dientes_**-Señor Hunter ¿se acuerda de mi?**

**Claro... por desgracia-**_contesto en voz baja_**-El hermanastro de Casey ¿cierto? Aun que no recuerdo tu nombre...**

**Que simpático... es usted... Mi nombre es DEREK, recuérdelo bien o es que acaso ya le dan los estragos de la tercera edad.**

**Jaja... No... Aun No, sabes muchacho supongo que tendré que acostumbrarte a verte seguido por que-**_lo mira desafiantemente_**- Voy a venir diario por Casey... para llevarla a la escuela.**

**Ya lo veremos... no es su deber... llevarla, para eso me tiene a Mí.**

**Que risa me da tu comentario, Niño...**

_Justo en ese instante casey paso caminando e ignorando a su hermanastro para irse gustosa en compañía del guapo sujeto._

* * *

_El chico por su parte actuó como de costumbre y se fue azotando la puerta a su salida, Tanto Gabriel como ella no le dieron importancia a esa acción, yendo como si nada hasta la escuela. Donde ya estaban__empezando a formar__rumores alrededor de ellos._

**¿Supiste que el profesor Hunter siempre trae a Casey macdonald?**

**¡No, no lo sabia¡increíble, que envidia le tengo!**

**Quizás estén saliendo... o tal vez solo esa muchacha quiere quedar bien con el para que le suba sus notas**

**No lo se pero, es lo mas seguro.**

**Bah, yo creo que habemos mejores que esa chiquilla**

**Pues yo creo que Casey se esta poniendo cada vez mejor**

**CIERRA LA BOCA IDOTA-**_interrumpió Derek a un grupo de Muchachos que hablaban muy mal de su hermanastra_

**Ho Derek-**_algo asustado_**-Disculpa... es solo que¿tu sabes?**

**NO, no se... así que mejor ahórrate tus comentarios BILLY.**

_Estaba a punto de explotar de celos ante eso, desde hace tiempo en adelante es muy intolerante con respecto a esos comentarios con respecto a Casey por obvias razones y ahora Mucho mas por que__involucraba al amor__platónico de Macdonald._

* * *

_Pero jamás se imagino que ese día iba a ser el peor de todos ya que las clases transcurrieron lento y en la hora de salida corrió con todas sus fuerzas para irse con su hermanastra pero, nuevamente los encontró juntos dentro del salón de Biología bastante contentos, Justo cuando iba a interrumpir aquella escena de telenovela él... lo escucho._

**Casey... debo decirte algo, y francamente comprenderé si después me odias o te asustas... pero es que no puedo guardármelo mas**

**Ah... Profesor hunter-**_muy sonrojada mirándolo_

**Yo... Bueno-**_nervioso prosiguió_**- Casey tu... me gustas mucho**

**¡¿Queeee?!-**_completamente roja_

**Te amo Casey-**_La abraza con ternura_**-No me interesa nada mas que tu... date cuenta que yo... ya no puedo estar sin ti.**

**Ga... Gabriel... yo-**_lo abraza también_**-Yo...**

**No me importa si no me quieres también... con que lo sepas me basta**

**Gabriel... es que yo...**

_Derek quien observaba atónito, apretó sus puños antes eso mientras pensaba y se decía una y otra vez "Vamos... dile que no lo amas por que me amas a Mi"Eso creía... o quería creer el joven de cabellos castaños... necesitaba aferrarse a eso para no perder sus esperanzas pero._

**Yo... también... Gabriel yo también te amo...**

**Oh Casey... Mi amor...**

_Sin importarle si alguien los descubriera, el la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo la beso con pasión gozando de los dulces labios de la aun inexperta Mujer, ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello para no dejarlo ir pero Derek no sabia ni que decir en ese momento._

_De sus puños comenzaba a brotar sangre y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de coraje consigo mismo, por que tuvo todo ese tiempo y jamás__le dijo lo que__sentía y ahora... la había perdido... No... ¡Él no lo aceptaba!_

**¡¡¡ESTUPIDO QUITALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA!!!-**_grito derek que se armo de valor y entro para defender lo que sentía_

**¡¿DEREEEK?!-**_asustada dijo Casey_

**Joven... Venturi-**_aun abrazando a la joven_**-¿Qué se le ofrece?**

**MALDITO... NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME ASI CUANDO ESTAS ABRAZANDO-**_Lo Golpea_**-A MI HERMANAAAA**

**¡¡¡¡¡DEREK DETENTE!!!!!**

_No pudo contenerse mas y le dio un puñetazo al profesor, mientras Ella se ponía en medio de los dos para evitar un confrontación mayor._

_Gabriel se incorporó pero no hizo nada por respecto a su querida Casey, mientras que se le dirigió un par de palabras al hermanastro alterado._

**Escúchame bien Derek... esto es algo entre ella y yo... tu no tienes por que intervenir, Maldito Mocoso malcriado**

**Cuide sus palabras por que lo vuelvo a golpear y esta vez no me contendré por que este Casey**

**Derek-**_vas hasta donde esta el y lo sujeta del brazo_**-¿Por qué haces esto?**

**Casey... yo-**_se tranquilizo al sentirla cerca_**-No te das cuenta que él... no puede amarte, además es un profesor y de seguro pierde su trabajo cuando se sepa que esta relacionándose con una estudiante.**

**¿Qué mas te da?-**_lo mira con dulzura_**-Yo nunca te he importado, entonces ¿por qué te interesas en mi ahora que estoy tan cerca de ser feliz?**

**No comprendes-**_se acerca mas a ella_**-No logras entender que yo... TAMBIEN TE AMO ¡¡MALDITA SEA!!**

**Ahhhhh**

**Al fin se lo dices... vaya no crees que es un poco tarde señor venturi**

**Usted cállese , Maestro de cuarta...**

**Derek... no puedo creer que... Por favor vete**

**¿QUÉ¿Acabo de decirte que te amo y no me dices nada? Pero si este imbécil te lo dijo y te lanzaste a sus brazos...**

**IDIOTA-**_le da una cachetada_**-Tu eres el que no entiende...**

* * *

_El no comprendía nada así que decidió hacerle caso y se marcho, mientras que ella se quedaba llorando en los brazos de Gabriel. El profesor asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que le decía su amada alumna durante todo el tiempo que charlaron._

_Tonterías_

_Nos separan a los dos_

_Una historia sin fin_

_Se vuelve a repetir_

_Y es que hoy se_

_Que soy parte de ti_

_Casey no volvió temprano a casa tenia mucho en que pensar y no lo aria con Derek cerca, así que camino sin rumbo por un par de horas._

_Preguntándose que era lo que realmente sentía por Gabriel y ahora lo que pensaba de su hermanastro por haberle dicho que la amaba, era una situación incomoda si se piensa detenidamente. __Mientras que su atormentado hermanastro yacía derrumbado en su cama pensando en todo los acontecimientos sucedidos._

**¿Por qué demonios no le dije desde el momento que comenzó a gustarme?****-**_hablaba el solo y lo peor era que se contestaba_**-No lo se quizás por que eres un cobarde... por que ella fue la única que no te hizo caso de todas las Mujeres que babeaban por ti... tenias miedo de que ella te rechazara**

_Su corazón se aceleró cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse¡Era casey que por fin había vuelto! Necesitaba hablar con ella muy seriamente, No podía seguir con esto toda la vida y menos si tenia que soportarla hablando de su nuevo Novio el simpático Gabriel._

**¡¡Bienvenida Casey!!!- **_sonríe su madre_**-Me llamo el profesor Hunter dijo que estarías ayudándolo en un proyecto que no me preocupara por nada**

**Eso dijo-**_se sonrojo_**-Que bien... lamento llegar tarde...**

**Descuida, es Profesor tuyo es un amor, atento como ninguno. Ya me había asustado por que no volvías pero después me llamo y me tranquilice**

**Si... el es muy atento, por cierto... ¿Ya llego Derek?**

_Por que..._

_Siempre caigo rendida_

_Cuando tu me llamas_

_Por que..._

_Siempre, a cada minuto_

_Te vuelvo a extrañar_

**He, pues si ya tiene mucho. Esta en su habitación **

**Gracias-**_sube las escaleras_**-Voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches**

**Buenas noches hija-**_se despidió Nora_

_Se tambaleaba mientras caminaba rumbo ala alcoba de su hermanastro, lo llamo a la puerta sin muchos ánimos pero los suficientes para que el se diera cuenta que le hablaba._

_Salió a su encuentro, algo desarreglado pero era lo de menos, puso su mano en el marco de la puerta pero ella lo quito mientras entraba y cerraba con seguro para que no los interrumpieran._

**¡¿Que quieres Casey?!**

**¿Qué quiero? Vaya-**_ríe un poco_**-Me dices eso después... de No se... HABERME DECLARADO TU AMOR EN FRENTE DE GABRIEL**

**¡¡SI TANTO TE MOLESTA, PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE ESO!!**

**NO AHORA NO TE VAS A RETRACTAR A SI DE FACIL...**

**Bah... eso no me interesa así que por favor vete de mi cuarto**

**No lo are... no tienes idea de cuanto TE DETESTO**

**Ah-**_eso le dolió_**-PUES QUE ME IMPORTA ¡¡LARGO!!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOO IMBÉCIL...**

_Sin esperárselo Derek recibió un abrazo por parte de esa mujer, ella no se contuvo y lloro amargamente en el pecho del joven de cabellos castaños. El por su parte se quedo sin habla mientras aumentaba su temperatura y__subía por su rostro. No lo dudo ni un minuto y la abrazo también, pudiendo aspirar el aroma de su cabello._

**Casey... yo te amo...**

**Por eso digo que te detesto... por que yo siempre te ame...**

**He-**_se sonroja_**-¿Enserio?**

**Si, pero tu nunca volteabas a verme ni me hacías caso... así que me propuse olvidarte para siempre, lo había conseguido, todo marchaba perfectamente y mas con la declaración de Gabriel...**

**Entonces-**_en tono triste_**-Por que no vas con él... si ya me olvidaste**

_Eres para mi_

_Desde que te vi_

_No te dejo de_

_Pensar..._

_Y es que tengo_

_Tanto miedo_

_De volverte amar_

**No puedo... No por que-**_lo mira directo a los ojos entre sus lamentos y su incesable llanto_**-Por que solo con decirme que me amas... vuelvo a caer directo a tus pies, eso me da coraje por que ya te había sacado de mi corazón y ahora... No se que...**

_El la tomo del mentón acto seguido la besa con delicadeza, sujetándola amablemente mientras su manos acariciaban sus cabellos sedosos._

_Entre sollozos ella corresponde su beso de una manera mas "agresiva"__por así decirlo, ya que dejo caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Derek, así ambos cayeron en la cama de este._

_No se puede expresar la felicidad de él con palabras, ya que estaba con la mujer que amaba, la que le había quitado el sueño tantas noches y con las que había cumplido miles de fantasías mientras dormía._

_Ahora esta ahí con el, posando sus pechos en su firme abdomen, y el la acariciaba desaforadamente. Supongo que actuaron muy bien._

**Derek... debemos parar...**

**Pues yo ya...**

**Imbécil-**_sonrojada-_**No me refiero a esto... debo irme**

**NO, No casey no me hagas esto ¿No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo me tomo poderte decirte lo que sentía?**

**Lo se-**_le sonríe_**-pero tenemos mucho tiempo para esto... así que Nos vemos en la mañana-**_lo besa nuevamente_**-Adiós**

**Hmmm-**_se queda posado en la cama_**-Ya que... le hago ¿cierto?**

**Buenas noches**

**Buenas noches, Mi Casey...**

**No digas eso-**_se sonroja_**-Me das miedo con ese comportamiento**

**Es una nueva forma para molestarte-**_se ríe_**-Adiós.**

_Siempre caigo rendida_

_Cuando tu me llamas_

_Macdonald se fue con una sonrisa en su bello rostro y es que no podía negar el gran amor que sentía por "ese mocoso malcriado"._

_Sabia que no podría afrontar otra vida sin el... por eso le explico todo a Gabriel argumentándole lo mucho que deseaba que el le dijese esa palabras, lamentando que no pudo corresponderle. Pero él fue muy comprensivo por que hasta el ultimo momento pensó en su querida casey,__al día siguiente se__anuncio que el profesor Hunter se había marchado a otra escuela, fue ahí donde ella comprendió que esos sentimientos expresados eran verdaderos._

* * *

_Sonriendo se sintió algo mejor y mas cuando su querido derek llego y la abrazo por la espalda, Muchos no le prestaron mucha atención creyendo__que__los "hermanos" se llevaban Mejor_

**Vaya... así que ESE se marcho de una vez**

**¡¡DEREK!! No le digas así... espero que pueda ser muy feliz**

**Quien sabe-**_la toma de la mano_**-Vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre**

**Ahhhh... esta bien vamos ya no molestes.**

**Ok, Al fin...**

_Sentados muy tranquilos los dos comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban de tantas cosas. Por ejemplo quien se había enamorado primero, A derek se sorprendió saber que Casey le había ganado ya que siempre le llamo la atención su nuevo "hermanito" y con el paso del tiempo ese interés se transformo en algo mas fuerte._

_El chico por su parte le informo que a él siempre le pareció bonita y por eso comenzó a molestarla, era muy divertido afirmo, y sin darse cuenta nació un nuevo sentimiento que en un principio pensó que le empezaba a tomar cariño como "Hermana" pero al ver como su amigo Sam se interesaba en ella, se percato de que la quería como mujer.__Pero creía que era extraño__considerando que sus padres estaban casados sin embargo no pudo olvidarse de lo que sentía y termino por aceptarlo_

**Ya veo... pero no parecías sufrir mucho con todas tus Novias...**

**Ah-**_sonrojado_**-Tonta... lo hacia para olvidarme de este sentimiento "incesto" y por que tu salías con el idiota de Sam**

**Derek... esto no es "incesto" no somos Hermanos realmente...**

**Ya lo se pero aun si creía que era extraño, pero ahora-**_la mira __fijamente_**- creo que es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado**

**Idota-**_sonrojada_**-Yo también lo creo...**

_Tomándose de las manos disimuladamente en la mesa, fue como termino su hora de comer, esperando a que tocase el timbre para regresar juntos a casa, no planeaban revelar nada a nadie por el momento... mucho menos__a sus__progenitores... no sabían con certeza como lo tomarían._

_A la hora de irse a sus hogares, volvieron a verse tratando de ocultar su felicidad de verse otra ves, pero sin mucho éxito por que ambos sabían exactamente lo que sentía el otro._

**Casey...**

**Dime...**

**Quieres que-**_sonrojado_**-vayamos a ver una película el fin de semana**

**Pues... No se-**_sonrojada_**-Veré si tengo libre ese día... ya que el capitán del equipo de fútbol me invito al patinadero y el de béisbol a la playa...**

**Ahhhh-**_algo enojado_**-Pues déjame decirte que no te permito ir con ninguno... me escuchaste**

**Tu no eres nadie para prohibirme con quien salir...**

**CLARO QUE SI-**_la abraza_**-soy tu hermanastro y déjame decirte que soy muy celosa cuando se trata de mi "hermanita"-**_La besa_

**Lo se-**_le corresponde y después de el beso ella se sonroja aun mas_**-Sabes que lo que dije era mentira cierto...**

**Desde luego, pero es bueno pelear de vez en cuando...**

**Si, pero... No vuelvas a llamarme Hermanita... eso si se oye "incesto"**

**Jajajajaja, tienes razón-**_la toma de la mano_**-Ya no diré así.**

**Aun que-**_posa si cabeza en el hombro de Derek_**-El capitán de béisbol si me invito a la playa...**

**Hmmmmm-**_enojado_**-ESE IMBÉCIL...**

**Je, pero le dije que no podía por que iba a salir con un chico que me gusta**

**¿Cómo sabias que te iba a invitar?**

**Hmmm-**_lo mira inocentemente y se hecha a correr_**-¡¡¡YO NO ESTABA HABLANDO DE TI, TONTO!!!**

**¿He?-**_entiende el insulto_**-TONTAAAA DEJA QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA-**_comienza a perseguirla_

**jajajaja Derek... sigues siendo un idiota, jajaja**

**El la atrapara**

**Ella se dejara atrapar**

**Ambos discutirán**

**Pero se reconciliaran**

**Los dos están tan conectados**

**Que necesitan de una pequeña**

**Riña de vez en cuando**

**Ya que... **

**Eso fue lo que los unió**

**Desde un principio**

**¿No?**

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Soralove.-**_ Hola y gracias por haber leído el fic hasta el final, lo se fue muy corto pero es que lo tenia planeado para este numero de capítulos Por que estoy haciendo otro de Inuyasha y ese acapara todo mi tiempo de igual forma quiero agradecer a todos lo que lo leyeron y me dejaron sus lindo reviews, me da gusto ver que ya hay un poco mas de fics, por que cuando inicie este solo había dos jejeje._

_Suerte y ya nos veremos en otra ocasión_

**Besos.**

* * *

* * *


End file.
